t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ShadowClan
Ripplefrost flinched, choking in the ShadowClan scent that mingled strongly in with Crabclaw's sharp scent. He lashed his tail, the fur along his tail creeping up slowly as he continued after the mischievious tom. The ShadowClan scent stung his nostrils, and the snow that covered the floor ripped at his paw pads. Ripplefrost breathed out, his breath coming out in a fog. The tom paused once he reached Crabclaw. He bristled out of his sides, his ears flattening to his sturdy skull. "Crabclaw! What in StarClan are you doing on ShadowClan's territory!" Ripplefrost yowled, his paws kneading against the ground. "You are made a warrior and you just strut off into another Clan's territory. How mousebrained are you!?" He hissed, padding in front of the tom. "Quick, get out of here before a patrol finds us. Your flea-ridden scent is everywhere!" --Ripplefrost (k i literally said "so nobody would follow him." "he slipped away unseen.") "Good," Crabclaw mewed shortly, shouldering past Ripplefrost. "I want a patrol to find me. It is time I settled something that was interrupted long ago." Crabclaw growled as he broke into a run again, charging towards the Shadowclan camp.-Crabclaw ((Well he went through the river and Ripplefrost was just there so...)) Ripplefrost scrunched up his nose in disbelief, his whiskers growing cold and stiff. "No. You're not going against a patrol for some pathetic skirmish." The tom forced himself to have his claws sheathed, but his tendons itched with apprehension. "Imagine how Fernstar would feel about this. You're going to prove yourself unworthy a warrior." Ripplefrost sped up, rounding ahead of Crabclaw again. --Ripplefrost Eagledawn froze up in an instant. Though she had a much less acute sense of smell compared to her Clanmates, she could hear and see better than other cats usually could, just like the mighty bird she was named after. "I hear something," she told. "It sounds like it's running. It could be an intruder!" she announced, pelting through the camp exit and climbing a tree within the matter of seconds. She silently looked around and waited warily, her fluffy neck fur bristling. ~Eagledawn (watever) Crabclaw shrugged, slowing down to a trot once more. "I don't need to be worthy. It won't be worth it. I won't be able to achieve what Whitestar wanted. It is up to Otterstripe now." He growled as he came across the entrance to Shadowclan, looking at Eagledawn with glaring eyes. "I wish to speak with Mothstar!" He hissed.-Crabclaw Eagledawn squinted her eyes at him. "You again? I'm aware that you want to do more than just speak to him. I kindly ask that you leave now. The battle you seek will not happen, whether you like it or not." ~Eagledawn Dapplestream was on her way to her den when she caught the scent of fish reeking the snow. She knew it came from the other side of the territory but this scent was a trail that was leading in and deep into apparently ShadowClan's territory. She began to guess it was going to the camp of cats, so she went ahead and followed. At some point, where she was some tree-lengths away, she climbed up a pine tree and began to move silently through the branches, making her way up. Eventually she had been high enough and was inside one of the camp's trees. The digusting smell of fish was coming from a familiar young cat that made her bubble up. It' him again! What now? She thought to herself, watching carefully and moving down closer to catch the sight and sounds. -Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:52, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Crabclaw flexed his claws as he glared at Eagledawn. He shook his head, a small chuckle escaping his throat. "Is he that cowardly that he needs to be protected by the likes of you? Don't make me laugh. Surely the great leader of Shadowclan can handle a new warrior!"-Crabclaw Eagledawn blinked calmly at him and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I came out here myself, you making all the noise of a badger. If you can't even keep hidden I doubt you'd have the skills to face a leader. I'm not protecting my leader like some dog with its Twoleg. I'm simply asking you to leave." She unsheathed her claws. "Or, if you'd prefer, I can demand it." ~Eagledawn "Please!" Crabclaw snorted, brushing off her words with a flick of his ears. "I didn't really care about being seen, or heard." He looked past the she-cat and into the camp. "Why doesn't Mothstar come out and face me himself!" He called into the camp, unsheathing his claws and he smirked at Eagledawn.-Crabclaw (Fml if this is late.)) Sorrelcloud looked up. She had been laying in the middle of camp, but the fishy smell alerted her senses, interrupting her sedentitary lifestyle. She rose up, her pelt bristling, snarls and growls exploding from her. Her voice shook as she spoke, clearly her age showing off, "Get out, you stupid fish-cat! You're breaking the Warrior code." She looked at the young tom and smiled off her yellow teeth, "A foolish to young one you are. Why would you receive that name if you haven't even learned the rules?" -Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:08, April 9, 2015 (UTC)